Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 28, in order to individually control a camber and a toe of each wheel with actuators, the device is provided with a ball joint 533 that supports, at one point relative to a vehicle body, an axle 532 supporting a wheel, a first and a second actuators 534 and 535 that support two points located in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle on the upper or lower side of the point on the axle 532 supported by the ball joint 533 and that individually displace the two support points in the vehicle width direction, and with control means that controls the first and the second actuators 534 and 535 so as to change the toe of the wheel by relatively displacing the two support points in the vehicle width direction and/or to change the camber of the wheel by displacing the two support points in the same direction in the vehicle width direction (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-122932